


A rose lost within a ocean of thorns

by marshall_is_dead



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Japanese Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_is_dead/pseuds/marshall_is_dead
Summary: Keith is in a band called, "Blade of Marmora". The members consist of Keith, Shiro, Matt, Hunk, and Pidge. Keith's father, Zarkon is the manager and very abusive to Keith. The band members know this but they're all stuck in a damn contract. Will Lance help save this poor boy from his father?
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> Hey! You can also find me on wattpad at bxssic! beware of abuse in all chapters

I can't believe that my dad is making me to go to a damn meet n' greet. It isn't like I have a choice anyways, my dad will just hurt me if I say no, " Shiro, M'tired. I'm gonna take a nap." I lean my head on Shiro's shoulder, feeling them shift as he nods with a hum. When Shiro shook me slightly to wake me I knew hell was about to break loose. "mm..up." I sit up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Shiro gave him that sad but reassuring smile as we get ready to go up the meet n' greet. Once at the booth, Matt smiles at us, waving. "Hey! You guys are on time!" Matt and that stupid Italian accent. I let out a low grumble, plopping down in the chair. "This is so dumb. Why is dad making us do this?" Matt shrugged at my question, fixing my posture before calling out to the guards to let everyone in. Shiro sat down beside me, smiling. I felt his arm nudge me, his way of telling me to smile. I plaster a smile onto my face, waving at the people who flood in. It's mostly girls but a few guys here and there. I start signing posters and notebooks, even skin. Then after a few long minutes my eyes meet with these dark blue eyes and I swear I stared for too long. Shiro had to kick my leg gently to pull me from the trance. The handsome, tan, slender man hands a notebook over and speaks with such a smooth voice I melted. "My names Lance. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nod, agreeing fully. I sign his notebook, smiling. "Pleasure is all mine, Lance." I smile at him, handing the notebook back. I did enjoy the short time me and this Lance guy had. But I need to let it go, I have more things to do. After a few hours the meet n' greet was over. and I crashed. Shiro had to carry me to the van, laying me down on the couch in the back. I couldn't sleep but I just laid there, exhausted. I saw Pidge and Matt join us, Pidge typing away at her tablet. "hnnn... headache.." I muttered into the couch cushion, sighing. Shiro peered back at me, I recognized the stare he gave me. "Keith, you have to eat dinner with your dad tomorrow. Don't forget." I slowly sit up, the air tense at the mention of my dad. I nod at Shiro, the bus rumbling as Shiro started it. Pidge casted a movie to the tv, Matt scrolling through his phone. I look at the tv, leaning back on the couch with a sigh. "Keith, stop moping. You're ruining the mood. Just think of the guy you were eyeing." Pidge was just teasing me. I could hear it in her dumb little voice. "Shut up.. I was NOT eyeing him." Pidge cocked up her eyebrow, shaking her head. "Sure." 

(The next day)

TW!!! EXTREME ABUSE

I slipped on the suit that father had given me to wear, straightening any creases. I slid on my shoes, sighing. "Here we go." I walk downstairs, greeting my father who just scowled. I take the hint and sit down silently, staring at the food on the plate. It was pure silence until father brought up a video regarding a fake relationship between me and some other person in a band. "Father, I'm not interested in relationships. It's fake news." My blood ran cold when the loud screeching of a chair suddenly being forced back. I yelp when my head is forced back by my father pulling my hair. I can't do anything about it now. I'm in deep shit. My dad throws me to the ground, smashing a vase onto my leg. My eyes swell up with tears as blood runs down my leg. My dad doesn't stop there. He never does. I close my eyes tightly when my dad grips my wrist tightly. It's gonna leave a bruise. I whimper loudly, my dad dropping me. He grabs onto another vase and lands the final blow to my head. This caused me to blackout, falling backwards into Shiro's arms. Shiro's our lead singer yes, but also a medic. Shiro carried me out and the rests a blur. I knew Shiro carried me out because of the cold, metal arm that caught me. I woke up in the infirmary, my head aching. "Your cover story is that you passed out overworking yourself practicing." Shiro's voice rang through my ears in a gentle tone. "mhm.." I grumble quietly, turning my head. "wh'time is it..?" I close my eyes, sighing. "It's two in the morning." Shiro rose from his chair, rubbing a hand over my arm. "Get some rest. You're very lucky you didn't get a concussion."

(Next week)

I recovered quickly with the help of Shiro, thankfully my fans bought the lie that I overworked myself and collapsed. Once I was cleared to play again we hosted a concert. When we were walking to the stage I saw him again. Lance, the one Pidge said I was eyeing. Wait- who's the girl beside him? She's pretty. Are they dating? Shiro smacked my shoulder to snap me back to reality. I smile at Lance, noticing the blush on his cheeks when the girl grabs his hand squealing. I strangely felt a heaviness in my chest as we stepped onto stage. I grabbed my guitar, glancing at the others with a nod from Shiro we began. My eyes kept landing on Lance and the girl, he was interested in her. I think. I don't like it either way, my chest became heavy each time I saw the look Lance gave her. I tried to brush it off, just going along with the song. My head started to hurt after a while but it was bare able. 

End chapter 1 of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave kudos!! you can find this on wattpad at @bxssic under the same title!


	2. 2

(Lance's POV)

Me and Allura were able to snatch two tickets to the concert, I couldn't stop staring at Allura. She looked so good in the concert lighting, her outfit was tight. It was revealing but I was able to slip my letterman jacket over her. It isn't mine actually, it belonged to some old high-school friend. On the back it read the numbers 14 with the name "Lotor." I haven't spoke to Lotor in a long time, we dated for a while but broke up when Lotor moved away. I couldn't help but notice Keith's eyes on me. It felt weird, like he was distracted. What was distracting him-? It couldn't be me? Could it be me? No way. Once the concert was over Keith seemed a bit out of it. It seemed the drummer, Hunk, noticed. Keith gave a weak smile to the crowd, walking off stage with the others. His eyes lingered on me, his eyes looked tired. Maybe it was just me but he seemed scared shitless. Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith, whispering something that Keith nodded at. Keith waved at the crowd one last time, smiling. Shiro waved too, the short girl tapping away at a tablet. Hunk was busy waving at people, signing things. Keith and Shiro were talking about things quietly, Keith glancing at me one last time. That was when I saw it, the exhaustion in his eyes. Allura pulled at my arm, laughing happily. I smile at her, following her out to the parking lot. Keith and Shiro were out there, seemingly arguing but Keith wasn't talking no, Shiro was arguing with someone over the phone. Once Shiro ended the call both of them sighed. Then, came Keith's rough voice as if he'd been crying. "That damn bastard.. I'll kill him." Shiro just grunted in response, waving his hand in the air. "Relax, Keith. You just have a meeting with him Monday." Shiro's voice was smooth but had a worried tone in it. Keith nodded and walked away. "Allura- did you see that?" I turned and looked at Allura who shook her head. "Nope, lets keep going! The others will worry if we stay out too late." She grinned, dragging Lance away. What was Keith talking about? Why did he sound so-.. scared? I shouldn't care. I don't care! At all..

(A week later)

Me and Allura got more tickets for the next concert. I kept staring at her again but when Keith entered the stadium with Shiro, Hunk and pidge. The crowd went wild with Allura. Keith didn't show the exhaustion I saw that day, he had makeup on- as a makeup artist I know it when I see it. I watch the muscles on Keith's arm flex as he grabbed his guitar, nods exchanged as the song began. Keith had calluses on his hands from the guitar, he doesn't use a pick to play. Just his fingers, it was strange now that I think about it. But Allura really likes Keith and Shiro. That's the reason I got into the band but seeing Keith up close and being able to see his face so close.. he's handsome. The scar resting on Keith's jawline up to his upper cheek was stranger than the guitar thing. Allura leaned on me, humming along. I felt my cheeks heat up, noticing the stare Keith gave me for a minute. It lingered like last time, Keith looked away after a moment, exchanging glances with Shiro. Then Hunk, then Pidge who was screwing with the lights. After an hour the concert was over and Keith waved at everyone, walking backstage with Shiro instead of off with the others. A few people asked Hunk where they went and Hunk just replied with, "They need to pack up Keith's guitar! He's getting a new one soon!" With a lying smile. No one else questioned it, but I did. Keith had been using that Guitar since the band had formed years ago. What was going on? Why do I care?

End chapter 2 of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it :)


	3. 3

(Keith's POV)

**TW!!!EXTREME ABUSE**

Lance was at the concert again, he brought that girl with him. God, he's so distracting. He's handsome, I'll admit it. This time he has makeup on, it's glittery. He looks so good, the way his hair was covered in glitter just like his face. Once the concert was over Shiro and I had to go backstage since my dad was there and he wasn't happy that we started a few minutes late. Shiro placed a hand on my shoulder, sighing heavily. "He won't do anything too bad. We have a concert in two weeks." His tone said otherwise.

I nod without looking up, grumbling. Shiro stopped walking but I had to step into a room with my dad in it. My mind kept going back to Lance, his smooth skin with no scars. My thoughts were interrupted by a rough hand pushing me up against the brick wall. I can't even protest before I taste blood from being punched. My whole face stings, my father has extremely large hands so when you get punched by one of them half your face is red. Before I can block his next hit, I cough up blood from his knee ramming into my stomach. I collapse, gripping my stomach for at least a few seconds before my father grabs my hair and pulls me up by it. Of course he pulls some out which hurt like hell. I whimper, thrashing around to get out of his grip which didn't work as always. He grabs a glass bottle from the desk in front of him, raising it up. I close my eyes, bracing for impact. He doesn't hit my head, no. He breaks it on the table and stabbed side. That's when Shiro broke it up, dragging me away. I lean into him, coughing harshly.

Shiro just carried me out the back, placing me on the couch in the van. He grabs the first aid kit from under the seat. slowly taking the broke glass out of my wound after removing my shirt. It hurt almost as bad as getting the wound did but I just sucked it up. Once Shiro sewed the wound with some needle and thread he found in the first aid kit that's years old. We're pretty sure it's out of date if that can even happen. Pidge sat down in a beanbag chair, sighing. "Keith- What happened?" Pidge said in a gentle tone, looking at me. I just grumbled, rubbing my scalp gently. "dad.. fuckin lost his temper.." Shiro let out a hum, nodding. "Worst its ever been.." Shiro spoke quietly, putting the first aid kit away. "We have a concert in two weeks. We have to come up with an excuse on what happened." Hunk spoke from the drivers seat. He'd gotten there while Shiro was sewing me up. "Jesus Hunk- scared everyone." Pidge said in an annoyed tone. I nodded, sighing, "I'm gonna take a nap.. where are we going?" Hunk looked at me, smiling. "To a hotel a few towns down." I nod, leaning on the pillow behind my head. Shiro stood, walking up to the passenger seat. He sat down, turning on the radio. I fell asleep pretty fast, the bus ride was smooth with Hunk driving. Shiro wasn't the best driver but it was better thank Pidge.

I woke up from Shiro scooping me up to carry my into the hotel. Once I noticed the warm feeling of Shiro's chest I just fell back asleep. Pidge and Hunk took care of the van while Shiro carried me to our room, laying me on the bed. "Keith, don't lay on your side." I nodded quietly, laying on my stomach. "i know.." I grumbled, closing my eyes. Shiro walked to the shower in the bathroom connected to the room, running the water. I fell asleep after a few minutes, having a few nightmares. I woke up around 5 AM, Shiro laying next to me. Shiro's hair was still wet from his shower. "You're gonna get sick you damn fool." I smile softly, slowly getting out of bed. We were in a pretty nice town so it seems pretty safe to go out on a walk.

I just grabbed some sweats and a simple hoodie from the bag Pidge had brought while I was asleep, pulling the clothes on. I pulled a hair tie out of he bag, the red one on purpose. I tug my hair into a loose bun, sighing as I slide some flipflops that were lost in the bag. After arguing with the keycard I stole from Shiro's back pocket I finally got the door open. I shouldn't be walking with how my side was STABBED OPEN BY A BOTTLE but then again, Shiro was a medic for the military so I'll live. There's a nice street that's in plain sight of buildings so it was the safest route. There's a guy and a woman walking a few feet ahead of me, the guy slender wait- I know that tan skin. Lance! And that must be the girl who was at the concert with him. That silver hair is not easy to miss. I open my mouth to say something but close it right away. I shouldn't say something to a stranger, he seems to like that girl anyways.

I keep walking behind them for a while, focused on my phone. I don't recall grabbing it before leaving but hey, I'm not complaining. I don't notice Lance standing in front of me which causes me to ram right into him. "Ow-! shit-!" I cover my nose, glancing up at Lance. Before I could say anything at all he shoves a finger into my chest, "Why the hell are you following us!?" His voice was rough this time, trying to sound intimating are we? "I'm not. First of all. And get your hands off of me." I glare up at him, glancing at the girl. "Oh! You think I want to kidnap your girlfriend! Yeah right, I'm gay idiot. And just swooping by the town." I hiss into his face, taking a step back. He looked so taken back when he noticed my voice and face. "OH SHIT! I JUST POKED KEITH FROM THE BAND!" I rolled my eyes at the painstaking shrill that came from the girl behind him. She comes running up to me, hugging me. Of course, this reopens on wounds and I start bleeding on the white hoodie I took from Shiro. It was hard to tell in the dark of the room! I push her back, wincing. "Shit-" She gasps, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" I can't kill the band's reputation. "It's fine- _really_. You didn't know." I force a pained smile, calling Shiro after I leaned on a wall of a building. Shiro was there within minutes which felt like forever with the girl rambling apologizes. Lance didn't say anything, he gave me a pity look. I _hate_ pity looks.

End chapter 3 of ?


	4. 4

(Lance POV)

**TW!!BLOOD AND GORE ELEMENTS**

I just stared at Keith in silence as he bled, I couldn't lay my finger on the reason he was bleeding. I just- felt bad for him. And he noticed it because he gave a weak smile in my direction but he sucks a that. Shiro came running over with a first aid kit, scolding Keith as they argued. Allura cut in and put the blame on herself, Keith scowled, just unpleased by her blaming herself. Shiro calmed her, carefully stitching Keith up with I think expired thread. Shiro carefully forced the needle through Keith's skin, breaking it and adding a new hole to the wound with each smooth movement. Keith's pale skin was a reddish color from the blood. Shiro bit off the thread, flicking above Keith's wound.

Once Keith was stitched up Shiro scolded him again, taking the blood soaked shirt off of Keith and throwing one Shiro grabbed on his way out. I stared at Keith's body in awe, staring more than Allura did. He worked out _a lot_ , it showed. His biceps and.. _everything_. I avert my eyes when Keith catches onto my staring. I feel my face heat up, Shiro's voice invading my thoughts. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Keith and I were wrestling and glass broke everywhere and Keith landed on it" He laughed awkwardly, Keith looking down. "Well, I'm gonna take him back to the hotel. Bye!" Shiro waved while Keith just followed after him. 

I saw that exhaustion in his eyes again. My chest felt suddenly heavy as I watched the two walk away, Keith had a slight limp because of the gash. I don't buy it. I do not think that they were just wrestling. I'll give you this Shiro, you're fast at making up lies. But I, Lance McClain will not be fooled! I'll figure you out Keith Kogane! You can't fool me with your handsome face and those really toned abs and- WAIT STOP IT. "Uh- Allura? We should get back." She looked back at me with a nod. "Mkay!"

**End chapter 4 of ?**


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't abuse is in this chapter so you guys are safe from that shit for now :) - admin

(Keith POV)

Shiro dragged me back to the hotel, scolding me the entire time. I'm pretty used to his scolding me at this point. he's like an older brother to me. He calms himself down, snatching the old-timey phone that was sitting on the bedside table, tapping in Matt's number. He sat down on the bed, pushing the speaker button, we were lucky that there even was a speaker button.

Matt picked up after it rang like three times, he tends to do that to seem cool. He doesn't seem too cool to me. A crackle of static comes from the phone before Matt's voice breaks the silence. "Heyo! Matt speaking, how can I assist you this fine day?" I roll my eyes at his cocky voice, "Matt, how is everything over there? How is Pidge and Hunk?'" Matt hums, shuffling around. "They're fine, a little stressed because Zarkon is pissed." Shiro sighed, grumbling. "Alright, me and Mr. stupid over here will be back sometime tomorrow." Shiro glared at me as he spoke, I stuck my tongue out, my eyes rolling back in annoyance. "I am not stupid. I just got bored." I snap back, turning my head away from the laughter coming from the phone. Matt let out a sigh, his tone of voice just screamed that he was grinning like an ass. "Alright you two, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye-Bye." Shiro and I said our goodbyes, sighing in unison.

I don't remember much from that night, all I can recall is Lance staring at me with pity when he saw the blood and the girl apologizing non-stop. Me and Shiro were on our way back, the silence loud enough to cut through with the dullest scissors ever. You could hear a pin drop for gods sake. The only noise was the every so often rumble of the car engine. I'd much rather be on my motorcycle but I doubt my stitches would agree with me about it. I suck in a deep breath, letting out a low grumble. "Shiro.. talk to me. Are you seriously still mad that I went out..?" Shiro wasn't one to get along with when mad. "No, I'm not mad you almost blew our cover and open your stitches in front of not one but _two_ fans! Of course I'm mad Keith!"

The rest of the car ride was pure silence, extremely awkward. Even the car seemed to fall silent when Shiro rose his voice. It was rare that he ever did it but hell, when he does it isn't fun. 

After an hour we step out of the car, the silence breaking when Matt and Pidge walk over. "Hey guys! Welcome back- ooo.. you guys seem upset. What happened?" I grumble, Pidge glancing up from her tablet, "Matt, they got into a fight like a married couple. It's so obvious. They argued on the way here." Pidge spoke in her nerd like tone, smirking. Matt let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head. "Hah! How funny!"

End chapter 5 of ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Let me know if you guys enjoy this and give me some ideas! If I use your idea I'll credit you for it! I don't steal ideas, I am not that kind of person. So here is the upload schedule:  
> Monday- no update  
> Tuesday- possible update. depends  
> Wednesday- no update  
> Thursday- update is very likely  
> Friday- no update  
> Weekend days- no updates unless i have motivation


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abuse warning i suppose?

(Lance pov)

I just stared at the ground, a scowl gracing my features as I try to figure out think of what caused Keith to have stitches for gods sake he was bleeding out and Allura didn't even question it. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I must be paranoid! There is no way in hell that Keith is getting abused somewhere. Right..? I snap my head up, jamming my foot into a brick building I hadn't noticed before. "oW-!" I clasp my foot, whining as Allura laughed at me.

After a few more minutes we arrived at our flower shop that me and Allura bought back in like- early early college. I grimace at the memories, opening the door, the bell atop of it jingling as I help Allura in. "This bell, will be out wedding bell." I grin, Allura's face contorting to a _what?_ look into a blushing mess. I let out a breathy laugh, my mind growing legs suddenly and walking off to the memory of Keith smiling and laughing at the meet n' greet which was more of a signing. My lips purse together into a thin line, a sigh leaving them. Then again. And again- and again. I did this until I caught Allura's attention. "What? Lonce?" God the way she says my name almost pulls me from Keith before I shake my head. "Isn't there a V.I.P concert soon? I'm gonna catch some tickets. I heard Keith mention it to Shido or whatever that guys name is." 

Once the tickets are ordered within the hour, I let out a hum of satisfaction as I lean further into my chair. "Mm.." Allura went back to sleep since it was late and she had some dreaming to do about Keith and that dude. All I really care about is Keith and that cursed wound. My face twists from relaxed to a distressed expression, my fingers shooting to the old computer ahead of me on what has to be the ugliest thing I've seen since Keith's hair.

My fingers hover before I hit the enter button a bit too harshly when I hear a click come from the abused key. I just let out a grumble in response to the soft growl the computer made as the fans fought for air. 

**_Keith Kogane_ ** **_childhood._ **

I click on a site, reading it quickly. No helpful information. "damn.." I word it a bit differently, hesitating before clicking enter.

**_Keith Kogane shows signs of abuse?_ **

**End chapter 6 of ?**


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a free chapter :) beware of mentions of abuse

(Lance POV)

**Keith Kogane shows signs of abuse?**

I click the first link, reading it carefully not to miss any detail. 

_Keith has shown many signs of abuse during his career, a photograph has been taken that shows Keith hiding a bruise on his hip with a long shirt. A fan of the band has said that she saw Keith wince when Hunk, a band member hugged him. There was a time when Keith had a busted lip but said he got into a fight. This is believable but why is it only his lip? Unless Keith is amazing at fights. Which is very easy to believe with his muscles. But there was another instance where Shiro and Keith both had bruises._

"I don't- What? God this article makes no sense." I click on another, reading about many other instances where Keith showed signs of abuse. "Damn.. there's no way he is not abused." I close the computer, spinning around in my chair. "Who.. why..?" I stand up suddenly, sitting right back down. "Ugh! I'm too handsome to be worrying about this!" I throw my hands up, spinning around in my chair. "Just forget about it, Lance. You are an amazing, handsome man! Keith isn't any of my business. It doesn't matter what's happening to him! I'm the amazing Lance!" I groan, slamming my feet onto the ground, the chair squeaking as it's forced to stop. I grimace at the squeak, sighing in defeat. "I need to know. He was bleeding!"

After a while of digging through way too many articles and theories I got some damn good information. Zarkon, Keith's father is well known for his past. He was even put in jail for a short period of time when a teenager for beating a kid up and drug abuse. It makes sense that Keith would be abused with his dad being how he his. But why hasn't Keith or the other band members said anything? That's what confuses me the most. 

I ended up calling Allura over and we talked about it till we passed out. We were left with one question.

**How do we confront Keith?**

**End chapter 7 of ?**


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday! I was asleep all day.

(Keith pov)

Once me and Shiro got back my father was livid yet he ignored me and the band which isn't like him at all. He'd normally hiss a fit and hit me. Shiro's been on edge since we came back, most likely because of what happened with that girl and Lance. I don't know. 

My stitches have healed which means we can do more meet n greets which turn into signings after a while. Not that I mind of course. My face scrunches up at the memory of a fan trying to kiss me. Not too fond of that memory. Not at all. Matt wraps an arm around me, smiling, "Keithhh! Did you hear what I telling you?" ~~_No._~~ "Yup." I lied smoothly, smiling a bit. "Mmm. Alright, I gotta get home, it's my turn to cook." He sighed, walking away. _Shit! What was he telling me??_ Whatever, it most likely doesn't matter.

_IT MATTERED._

I was meant to tell the others about it! I don't even know what _it_ is! Here I am, the center of attention! "Keith. You little rat! You weren't listening to me when I told you!" Matt hissed at me, I just grimaced, looking away. "I- just forgot." I look at Matt, his face red with anger. "Well, I'll tell everyone since you can't focus for shit!" 

"Everyone, someone started a page on Keith being abused." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comment!!


End file.
